Killers and Crossdressers
by Kawaii Sunbae
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the adventures of a super kawaii couple: Namine Ritsu x Kiru Meikane. Suck at summarys just read. Rated T just in case. *HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS*


**WOAH WOAH WOAH. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY LEN X LEN STORY?...**

**Okaaayy so I have an excuse: BLAME TUMBLR. Because these fangirls were all like 'AHHH KIRU X RITSU' and then that made me go all like 'OMG KIRU X RITSU' and my heart went all 'OTTPPPPP'.**

**Makes sense right? Damn right. Okay So anywho~ Series of oneshots dedicated to : Kiru x Ritsu. WOOT.**

**I bet not many people will read this due to not knowing who Kiru Meikane is.**

**I . Regret. Nothing.**

* * *

Namine Ritsu, and his best friend, Kiru Meikane were somewhere in the middle of a field. They were just going on a friendly stroll together because they felt like it. There friendship has been pretty weird since many people (even the people who knew them well) were pretty much in love with the thought of them together as a couple. But it wouldn't stop this killer and crossdresser from hanging out together.

Kiru Meikane, was a pretty girl who was eleven years old. She was usually mean to people, but she gained a lot of people's trust and friendship. She was very dark, and thought dark thoughts about the world around her. But she had a childish side and loved sweets. Kiru could remember the images of people she knew.. 'Are they all just an image of my imagination? Could everything just fade away... and would I awake myself to find out everything was a _lie?_' Kiru thought to herself. She looked over at Ritsu who was just smiling, his eyes closed. He seemed deep in thought. '...Ritsu is real too right? He wouldn't leave me.. We're best friends.. Of course he'd stick by me.' Kiru thought to herself and then quickly looked ahead, back into the starry night sky.

"Hey Kiru-chan what star is your favorite?" Ritsu asked with a smile.

_'_..._Chan?'_ Kiru thought. It sounded quite cu- no. Kiru stopped herself from thinking any farther. She didn't like love, or falling in love for that matter.

"...My favorite star? I don't like _liking _things." Kiru said, darkness dripping from her voice.

Ritsu sighed to himself. He couldn't get Kiru to like anything! He couldn't believe such a delicate nice girl like Kiru - wait... Well ... she does kill people..

'She isn't really that delicate, is she?' Ritsu thought looking towards the murdering girl next to him. Ritsu looked at his hands and rested them on his cheeks.

'Maybe it's just a dream. The two of us. Ever being together.' Ritsu thought to himself. The only one who knew about his crush, was.. Well himself. The other didn't know, but they still shipped the two, hard.

"So you don't like me, do you.." Ritsu said to himself. But what he soon realized is that, he said it out loud. A slight blush crawled over his cheeks.

"W-what? W-w-what did you say?" The killer girl stuttered. Ritsu looked up. _A girl - who's seen blood, guts, and many more things stuttered over a crossdresser._

"Nothing..." Ritsu said but then Kiru punched him lightly.

"N-no.. Please say it one more time. For me?" Kiru asked cutely. Ritsu blushed redder than a tomato at this point, decided to tell her.

"So you don't like me, do you?" Ritsu asked. Kiru smiled and punched him playfully.

"Silly Ritsu - of course I like you!" Kiru said happily. Ritsu sighed.

"I meant 'like' in a different way... Like... a couple sort of way.." Ritsu said finally. That's all he wanted to say in the time of being Kiru's friend.

"R-Ritsu... You don't mean...?" Kiru asked and Ritsu nodded slightly.

Kiru got up. "Y-you don't mean that don't you? It's all just a joke!" Kiru said and began laughing. She looked curious yet in pain.

"No Kiru, I love you... It's okay if you don't accept thought! We could still be friends please.. I shouldn't have said anything." Ritsu said. He was deathly mad at himself and couldn't possibly forgive himself. He probably just ruined his friendship with his best friend, the person whom he loved.

"I... I- I need to go." Kiru said. She ran away..

Ritsu just sat down on the grass thinking about the girl that he loved. The girl that ran away.

_No._

**_No._**

Ritsu got up from the grass, and ran towards Kiru's direction. Kiru was a fast runner, even when wearing those boots. Ritsu however found it hard to run in his long skirts. But he finally managed to catch up to her. He forced Kiru into a hug. Kiru was stunned in suprised. Kiru took a step back. She could feeling heat rising from her face. She didn't like relationships, but she loved Ritsu. She looked at Ritsu.

"I love you Kiru, and nothing can make me stop loving you." Ritsu said with a stern expression on his face. Kiru's eyes widened.

Kiru struck a tiny tear. She quickly wiped it away. "Kiru are you crying? I promise I'll - " Ritsu said but Kiru interrupted him.

"N-no. I don't cry. I'm strong you see? A-and..." Kiru said and then kissed Ritsu on the cheek.

She stepped back from Ritsu and smiled at him. "I guess I kind of got to attached to you too." Kiru said with a smile. Ritsu's eyes widened and he touched his cheek that was kissed by the girl of his dreams, Kiru.

They both began laughing for no reason whatsoever. They both were back on the grass hugging each other with childish expressions on both of there faces.

Ritsu then paused. "Kiru, what's your favorite star?" Ritsu asked Kiru.

Kiru thought for a moment. Then smiled. "I like the really bright ones." Kiru said. Ritsu smiled that she answered him.

"Why Kiru?"

"Well because they die quicker of course!" Kiru said laughing as if she made a funny joke. Ritsu tried to laugh to, but it turned into a very awkward laugh.

The psychopath girl of his dreams was crazy.

But that was another reason to like her, he decided.

* * *

**RUSHEDRUSHEDRUSHEDRUSHDEDRUSHUERHFERUFTERIUGTHUG.**

**OTPTOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP.**

**R&R I'mma get flames.**

**Also I'm working on ****First Impressions **** I truly am I promiseeeeee.**

**/logs out and fangirls/**


End file.
